


Admitting Defeat

by Annaelle



Series: CS drabbles/oneshots [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captain Charming - Freeform, Drabble, Multi, post 3x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaelle/pseuds/Annaelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey Jones drabble post 3x20 'Kansas', mention of Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admitting Defeat

He’s just _so_ tired.

There’s nothing more he can do, nothing more he can say to prove his loyalty, his devotion when it comes to Emma Swan—it’s never enough, and he’s starting to believe that it never will be.

He doesn’t want to give up on her—nor does he think he’s truly able to—but he cannot find the strength to continue fighting, to continue smiling and standing by while she blatantly insults and rejects him, while she still plans to leave him, abandon him the way she keeps insisting he will abandon her.

He downs the last bit of his ale and shoots once more furtive glance across the diner, to where Emma is laughing and talking with her family—another clear sign he will never fit in with their band of heroes, that even includes Regina now—before turning and striding out the door, never once looking back; he _can’t_ look back or he’ll never go.

“Hey! Killian! Wait up!”

He stops dead in his tracks, sighing heavily as he turns and faces the Prince. “What can I do for you, mate?”

David slows down as he catches up with him and eyes him nervously. “Where are you going?” Killian looks down and forces a tight smile, “Somewhere I will not offend every patron by simply drawing breath.”

“You’re not offending anyone,” David protests immediately, but, at seeing the look on Killian’s face, sighs and offers, “Look, you just gotta give her some time—she’s just upset.”

Killian rubs his fingers over his forehead tiredly and offers David a sad smile. “I’m not sure how much I have left to give, mate. I don’t know what more she _wants_ from me.” He looks down and sighs, “Perhaps it is time I let go; a man who doesn’t fight for what he wants deserves what he gets, but…” he swallows thickly and nearly whispers, “A man who refuses to admit defeat when it is obvious is as much a fool as the other is a coward.”

David looks upset, but understanding and nods, reaching forward to squeeze Killian’s shoulder. “Just… Don’t go anywhere, okay?”

Killian smiles wryly and rubs the back of his neck. “I can’t keep that promise indefinitely.”

David just nods, saying nothing more as he turns and heads back into the Diner, leaving Killian alone in the middle of Main Street, staring up at the starry night sky, wondering briefly if the stars are as bright across this world as they are here.

He vaguely hopes he’ll never have to find out—he hopes he’ll get a reason to stay after all. 


End file.
